robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My P3rf3c7 1if3.
Note to reader: This was not what I planned to write, actually it was meant to be a grammar correction fix of another creepypasta but of course they won't let us do them anymore ;-; . also none of the people are real players. Pt. 1 (19th March 2008): I began the summer holidays with what was called a "mood swing" . I jumped out of my school clothes and my bored and temperamental attitude and began my six-week relaxation. And by relaxation I meant Roblox. Fun Fact: I had only been on Roblox for around five months and I already mastered coding and developing! Just like any other day I went on my favourite game, Natural Disaster Survival with my friends Okatu (Danger126) Hatsuki (squid190) and Erica (starthelegend) . We all had an absolute blast! Except from one thing. This girl (who goes by the name of Eclipse) said something along the lines of "I'll twist and break your files and leave you with nothing," all because of one STUPID JOKE that Erica tried to pull off! I'll get her for that tomorrow. 20th March 2008: So it's been a day since the time we ran into Eclipse and the others have all said she's been pretty active for the past few days (Okatu and Hatsuki both sent her friend requests). They both said that they had seen her posting a lot about me on the forums and so I took a quick look to see what I could find. Eclipse was online and was making a thread called "my perfect life." She then began to start the conversation: Eclipse: My perfect life would b3 t0 h4v3 Min4k0 4 mys31f. Me: huh?! Eclipse: S0 y0u c4n s4v3 m3 Me: Umm... My perfect life would be... (Eclipse through my account) : T0 s4v3 3c1ips3 4nd b3 wit5 53r 43v3r. Me: Wait... I didn't say... I didn't mean- N073 70 r34d3r: T5is w4s n07 w54t I w4n73dddddddddddddddddddddddd285917097293745-9. Pt. 2 (19th March 2008) I began the Summer holidays P14ying R0b10X. 3c1ips3 w4s 4nd wi11 a1w4ys b3 my 0n1y fri3nd. So I decided to play a game with h3r. we chose g37 3473n. It was a game 3c1ips3 found and s53 was anxious to play it with m3 4nd 0n1y m3. -------------------------------------------------------------I see my real self--------------------------------------------------------------- Eclipse: This is w53r3 I 1iv3. I look around. The hole room seems hellish and eerie with sounds of screaming and dripping pipes. Eclipse: D0 y0u 1ik3 i7? ------------------------------------------------I slip back into the person she wants to see---------------------------------------- Me (reluctantly) : Yes. y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s y3s. Eclipse: g00d. n0w I t5ink y0u w0u1d l1ke 70 kn0w w547 54pp3n3d 70 753 0753rs, w0u1dn'7 y0u? all of a sudden, thick black fog forms around us as the curtains open to reveal three dead bodies. ---------------------------------------------------------I ammm mmyyysellf--------------------------------------------------------------- five days later word got out that the other girls had died. ---------------------------------------------I ammm drrragggeeddd backkk inn------------------------------------------------------- 3c1ips3: 7im3 70 r3s37 y0ur m3m0ry 0f 3v3ry75ing 7547 54pp3n3d 70d4y. 411 y0u'11 r3m3mb3r is m3. 223095905809754: w3 4r3 s7i11 53r3.